Dawnseeker
by Noriana26
Summary: Vivia Dawnseeker, a young Blood Elven Mage, travels far from the forests of Eversong, and into the world. When she is tracking through Ashenvale, she is attacked by a Paladin. On the verge of death, she is found by a caravan... of slavers. Will she be forced into the underground slave trade of Azeroth, or will she escape? Rated T for safety.
1. Bad Luck

As she came to her senses, Vivia Dawnseeker began to remember what had happened. A battle with a human... he'd been a paladin, she had thought. She tried to remember, as she observed the forest around her.

_She was walking through the forests of Ashenvale, pack on her back, observif the verdant lush greens of the beautiful scenery around her, when he'd come riding up on a white horse. Seeing her, he leaped off his mount and immediately attacked. _

_He rushed at her with his sword, attempting to swing it into her side. Thinking quickly, she'd cast a frost shield and almost immediately after sent a nova out for a few meters around her, freezing the man b his feet to the road. Running away a bit to get some distance, she sent a barrage of arcane power at the paladin, attempting to knock him off of his feet. He broke free of the ice on his boots and charged her again, this time successfully getting a hit onto her head with his free gauntlet. Stunned, she'd attempted to regain her senses, before sheer pain. Pain in her stomach. She'd looked down to see a sword being withdrawn from her abdomen, before falling to her knees and collapsing. The last thing she saw was a pair of boots hoisting themselves up onto a horse, then riding away. Then all was dark._

She tried to sit up, but inhaled a sharp breath and lay back down. A searing pain in her upper stomach had forced her back to the ground. She raised her hand to her head, a large lump from his gauntlet was there. She attempted to look down at her abdomen. As she gained a view of it she gasped, it was coated with blood. How was she conscious? She tried to move again but heard something in the distance... Wheels? Wooden wheels? She couldn't see what was coming down the road, because it was around a bend. Maybe these people could help her!

The wagon came rolling around the corner, and Vivia waved, "Help me! Please!" She said, weakly. An unlikely duo sat on the top front seat of the wagon; An Orc, and a Worgen. As she watched them stop she saw a dwarf on the back of the wagon signal someone around the bend, though she didn't pay much attention to it through the pain in her stomach. The Orc jumped off of the wagon and walked over to Vivia.

"How'd you get in this state, Blood Elf?" She asked.

"P-paladin... attacked me." Vivia said, gritting her teeth and trying to stay as still as possible.

"Well, you're wounded.. can you move?" Said the woman.

"I-I don't think so..." Replied Vivia.

"Well, that certainly makes my job easier." Laughed the Orc, evilly.

"Wha-?" Vivia started, before the woman's gauntlet has come into contact with her head, and once again, everything went black.

_**A/N**_

_**Hey! Welcome to my new story! Obviously this was not an entire chapter, just a teaser/prologue. I decided to start this now because summertime is coming up and I'll have a lot of writing time. Anyway, thank you all for checking this out! ^_^ Hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter one out pretty soon. Also, I will be doing review responses! **_

**_~Noriana~_**


	2. Slavery?

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Feffervesce: Aww thank you! I'm so glad you took the time to read this! :) Hopefully I'll have more time on the weekends and be able to update more regularly.. I know I've been working on this chapter for like four months... So I hope it can make up for it! :P_**

Vivia looked up, glancing around her. This was the second time she'd passed out in a day. Things were definitely not going her way. She let out a cry of pain as she moved slightly, sending a sharp ache coursing through her stomach. Her arms were shackled to the wall, and the groaning and creaking of wagon wheels could be heard. She couldn't see a thing, and it seemed she was in a closed off wagon. Slats of wood sloppily thrown together and nailed to the side of the cart let small slivers of light in. She was taking in ragged breaths, the pain of her stomach almost to much to handle.

A sudden jolt did nothing to help her pain, as the cart stopped.

"We rest here!" Yelled a loud voice, "Set the camp out and get the slaves where we can watch em'."

Slaves? Why slaves? What was going on? Where was she?

A creaking hinge was opened and the last rays of the sinking sun spilled onto the floor of her cage. A Goblin stepped into the cart and she shrank back, unsure what he was going to do. He simply sauntered over to her and unattached her shackles from the ceiling, dragging her along with him, oblivious to her cries of pain.

She opened her eyes and blinked away the tears blurring her vision, seeing that the Goblin was taking her to a group of other shackled prisoners, some of whom seemed less scared than others, like they knew what was going on and how this worked. Then there were those like her, who didn't have an inkling where they were, or how they'd gotten there.

She was roughly shoved into the group and she bumped into a Troll woman, knocking her over.

"Ey' watch where ya' be steppin', Elfie." She glared. "S-sorry." Said Vivia, through the sharp aching of her wound. "It be ok, mon. Ya obviously not in da best state." Said the Troll, her voice softer and kinder than before, "What'cha name?" "Vivia." "Ah, well I'd be quiet and do as ya told ta avoid trouble. I'm Rin'Zaska. People call me Rin." Replied Rin'Zaska.

"Alright listen up, maggots! You're all sleeping here tonight and if anyone tries to escape, you'll be punished severely. Don't make noise, and don't cause trouble, and I'm sure we'll all get along just fine." Said a Worgen man, standing at the front of the group and holding a whip, "Now find a place to lay down and get some rest! We load the caravan at sunrise!"

"C'mon, Vivia, Good sleepin' spot ova here." Rin beckoned. Vivia followed her over to a large tree, the trunk nearly two times the size of the nearest caravan cart, and conveniently hollowed out by some creature who had long since abandoned it. Vivia and Rin crawled in and Vivia curled up on the grass inside the den. Rin glanced out at the crowd of slaves and slavers, making sure no one was looking. "Here." She lifted her hand and sent a heal towards Vivia's abdomen. Warmth spread through the wound, and the skin knit itself back together, and the pain subsided. "Thank you." Said Vivia, "I thought they'd put some sort of lock on our magic. Hm. I'm a Mage. Sorry I stepped on you earlier."

"Ah, it be fine. Tha shackles stop ya magic. The only reason I'm not in dem is because I'm just a heala. Not much I can do to escape. Ya can't exactly heal someone ta death, can ya?" Rin replied.

"Yeah... I guess. Why am I shackled? Where are we? What's going on, and who are they?" Vivia asked, question after another spilling out of her mouth.

"Ya been captured by slavers, Elfie. Dey gon sell ya fo' gold. I been on dis caravan for a few auction stops. No one wanted me at dem, so Haroa, dats da Orc lady ya saw up front, decided ta keep me on da caravan in case anyone wants me at da otha auctions." Said Rin.

"Slavers...?" Vivia squeeked, "Oh... Sunwell help me.." Looked down at her shackles, and began wriggling her wrists around, "Maybe.. Maybe I can get out of these... And then those slavers have a dose of arcane magic coming straight at em'" She said, trying to wiggle her wrists out of the shackles.

A loud crack of a whip startled both of the women, and they stuck their heads out of the tree to see where the noise had come from. The Worgen man from before stood over a Human woman, whose hands were shackled in front of her. Her blonde hair was soaked, as was the rest of her, and she was on her knees in the grass. A large red welt began to swell across her cheek, and tears began brimming in her eyes. "This woman was kind enough to volunteer for a demonstration of what happens to those who try to escape!" The Worgen announced. The woman just glared up at him and spat at his feet. This angered him and he called for a couple of goblin enforcers, who attached chains to the woman's shackles, and chained her to a tree. By this time nearly all of the slaves were watching, some faces scared of the obviously cruel man, some sympathetic for the woman. The man stood above her, a mean snarl on his face, and then brought the whip down onto her back. Vivia squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see someone needlessly beaten. She ducked her head back inside the tree, but it didn't stop the sounds of the woman's cries and the whip against her back. She sat there with her hands over her ears. It took all of her willpower to not run out and send an ice bolt right into that idiot's ugly face.

It seemed like nearly three-quarters of an hour before it subsided. Vivia peeked out from the tree and saw the Worgen stalking off towards the slavers tents. The woman lay on the ground, her hands shackled to the tree, still, her form bloody and beaten. Vivia looked over at Rin, who'd looked out to, and she nodded. The two walked over to the woman on the ground. Vivia began to try to get the chain off of the tree. Rin began to heal some of the shallower cuts.

Vivia glanced around to make sure no one was looking before staring down at her own shackles, and closing her eyes for a moment. She began to zone out. Closing out the dark sky, the trees and grass around her, the chirping crickets. She focused, focused hard. And heard the sound she wanted to hear. A grin came to her face, and she opened her eyes. Her shackles were frozen, and cracked. She pulled her hands apart and they broke and fell to the ground. She then froze the Human's shackles off of her, and she immediately slumped down onto the ground.

"She's almost unconscious. We could lose her if we don' get her in da tree and keep her awake." Rin said, "Help me." The two women picked up the human and took her to the hollowed tree. It was just big enough for all three of them.

The woman made an incomprehensible sound as she was set down inside the hollow. Rin'Zaska began to do her best to heal her. The skin began to knit itself together, and before long she only had a few scars and drying blood on her back. She stayed asleep, and Rin moved her to the side of the hollow.

"How can they do that?! It's sick!" Vivia exclaimed, outraged, "We need to get out of here." Rin shook her head, "We can't get out dat easy. You seen what dey did to er'." She said sadly, motioning to the woman. "But we can't just let them do this! It's wrong and cruel and disgusting and-" Vivia was cut off as Rin put a three fingered hand on her shoulder, "Vivia... Calm down. Maybe after da auction we can escape from our owners. Dat'd be much easier dan tryin' ta escape now. Especially wit dat Worgen freak walkin' around wit his whip." Rin said, consolingly.

Vivia sighed, "Alright, fine. But we have to make sure we're sold to the same buyer." Rin nodded, "We got ta' market ourselves wit different abilities. I dunno.. I can be da strong one, for heavy lift in' jobs an' labor. I don' know about er'." She motioned again to the now peacefully sleeping human, "You can be a household servant. Maybe a cook or maid. We gotta do dis right, but for now let's go ta' sleep."

Vivia nodded, crawling to the side of the hollow and curling up. She thought about her day and what a predicament she'd gotten herself into. Just trying to travel the world, and then the stupid Alliance had to butt in and stab her. She'd never like paladins, even of her own faction. They always seemed so stuck up to her. Every one she'd ever met had been rude, arrogant, and self righteous. She yawned, not realizing how tired she was until she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**_Well, there's that! I hope you enjoyed! ^-^ Follow, Review, and Favorite if you like this story! :)_**


End file.
